crystalguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruko Matsumoto
|name = Haruko Matsumoto|kanji = 晴子松本|romanji = Haruko Matsumoto|real name = Alix Gabriel|kanji(real name) = アリックスガブリエルアビレス|romanji(real name) = Arikkusugaburieruabiresu|race = Human|Birthday = May 29|age = 15(Chapter 1) 16(Chapter 2)}} Alix Gabriel Aviles or アリックスガブリエルアバイルズ (晴子松本 Matsumoto Haruko)better know to be call Haruko Matsumoto is the main character in the anime and manga Crystal Guardians. His the older brother of Jayden Matsumoto and Alexis Matsumoto and the grandson of Kazuhiro Matsumoto and Kazumi Matsumoto. He is the first human to awaken his Crystal Guardians powers and become one with the help of Aoi Shujin.His elemental powers are lightning. He is the protagonist of the Crystal Guardians series. Appearance Haruko is has the appearance of a teenage boy. He has long black hair which he keeps in a ponytail wrapped around a red ribbon from his mother. He has several bangs mostly cover his eyes and the side of the face( in flashback of his childhood he was shown to have shorter hair). One of his most striking features is his eyes which are really light blue that they appear white. Haruko eye color changes every season or due to his emotions. Another thing about Haruko is his height. Haruko stands at 5 ft 7 Colothes Usually Haruko wears a t-shirt which is sometimes red. His pants are blue or black. Haruko hates to wear baggy colothes so his clothes are tight. Personality When Haruko was a kid he was shown to be with his mother for every thing. When his mother was alive he always a smile on face. She always carried him everywhere she went. When Haruko was crying she always hugged him and kissed them on the forhead. The day she was killed she gave birth to jayden and alexis. Haruko personality is always calm. After his mother was killed his personality took a turn for the worst. Haruko stop caring about everything around him. Many of his friends describe his personality a never caring and always wanting to be alone. When his granfather came to take care of him he told him "that death may bring pain, but death can bring you closer to that person". History Haruko was born Alix Gabriel Avilés. He was born May 29, 1993.Haruko mother Plot Falling Moon saga Crystal Guardian training arc Haruko is seen for the first time on the day before his birthday.He is show going to school. At one of is classes he relizes someone breaking into houses. After Haruko tells his friend what he saw they tell him that they can't see whatever Haruko seeing. After leaving school he see her again at that same moment he see a monster, unable to do anything the person come to save him. After saving him she leaves just when he was going to ask. Haruko Later goes home to take a nap, he wake up to fing the girl he saw twice was in his window. Rescue Aoi Shujin arc The Crystal Dragon Rebellion arc Rising Sun saga Breaking Earth Setting Dawn Saga Powers and Ablitites Crystal Guardians Ablitites Vampire Affiliation Relationships Appearances in other media Triva *Haruko is the first human to become a crystal gardian. * As said by Aleixis haruko is a tenth dregree black belt. * Haruko name is used for both meaning (Haruko female meaning: spring child or born in spring. As in Haruko birthday May 29).(Haruko male meaning: first born. Since Haruko was born before his sister and brother). *Haruko Name: Alix is greek name meanin 'defending men' * Haruko is the only character that makes his own moves and attacks. * Haruko theme song is Globus 'Take Me Away'. Cars Haruko has a total of four cars shown in the show. 1970 Dodge Challenger 1970 Ford Mustang 1970 Chevy Camaro 1970 Dodge Charger Quotes Category:Crystal Guardians Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Human